1234
"1234" is a song by Randall Rock featuring Nicki Minaj. Lyrics Randall Rock, Nicki Minaj (uh huh) We gon need a couple bottles over here TMM, Young Money (okay) Extravaganza, we about to make a movie Bottles up, bottles up, bottles up, bottles up Filthy! (It's Barbie, bitch!) If you gettin' money in here, bottles in the air, b-bottles in the air If you gettin' money in here, throw it in the air, th-th-throw it in the air One bottle, two bottle, three bottle, four Imma keep poppin' bottles 'til there ain't no more One stack, two stack, three stack, four Imma keep throwin' money 'til there ain't no more Soon as I step up in the club, one, two, three, four thousand on bub One, two, three, four thousand Mr. Washingtons What's old saying? "I'm poppington!" Bottles poppin' over here, bottles poppin' over there Bottles poppin' everywhere Money flyin' over here, money flyin' over there Money flyin' everywhere I'm that dude, you wanna stand there? One, two, three, four thousand worth of Standing on the couch, bottles up, diamonds up And I'm poppin' them bottles that you niggas can't pronounce: Perrier, ???, rosé, by the way One, two, three, four thousand on po' And when I'm done with these Imma spend four more like One, two, three, four One bottle, two bottle, three bottle, four Imma keep poppin' bottles 'til there ain't no more One stack, two stack, three stack, four Imma keep throwin' money 'til there ain't no more (Ladies!) (One bottle, two bottle, three bottle, four) (Imma keep poppin' bottles 'til there ain't no more) (One stack, two stack, three stack, four) (Imma keep throwin' money 'til there ain't no more) I’m the Barbie, keep a lot of plastic Little pink stars, put ’em on my jacket Somebody tell her Imma put her in a casket Bitches throw my money, but my money gymnastic ’Cause I make it flip so they be lookin’ all nasty Colder than the hail, I told her hail that taxi Bitch won’t blow but she can blow my saxi— Phone, and I call Saks Fifth Avie home That is where a real bad barbie roam R-r-r-r-r-roam Sorry I broke up, excuse my cell phone It must be an AT&T dead zone My niggas in the club, we let the heat roam Need my rosé, I need my P-trón Need my Henny and Imma need my hypno That’s one bottle, two bottle, three bottle, four! One bottle, two bottle, three bottle, four Imma keep poppin' bottles 'til there ain't no more One stack, two stack, three stack, four Imma keep throwin' money 'til there ain't no more (Ladies!) (One bottle, two bottle, three bottle, four) (Imma keep poppin' bottles 'til there ain't no more) (One stack, two stack, three stack, four) (Imma keep throwin' money 'til there ain't no more) If you gettin' money in here, bottles in the air, b-bottles in the air (If you gettin' money in here, throw it in the air, th-th-throw it in the air) If you gettin' money in here, bottles in the air, b-bottles in the air (If you gettin' money in here, throw it in the air, th-th-throw it in the air) }} Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:2009 Category:Barbie